


Seven's Heaven

by J_L_Hynde



Series: MYSME Tumblr Scenarios [5]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 Route, Drabbles, F/M, No Spoilers, a little bit of internal angst, breaking into 707's headspace, discussing theology kinda, redhead is an tsundere, tumblr scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_L_Hynde/pseuds/J_L_Hynde
Summary: Luciel doesn't believe in the afterlife, but if he did he would want her to be there with him.





	Seven's Heaven

“You don’t believe in an afterlife?” 

 

Needless to say, she was surprised. Seven always seemed so devout about his faith that she had just assumed that he followed all the Catholic beliefs about death and the afterlife. MC slipped forward on the couch, turning to study the redhead’s expression reflected on his laptop screen. For all intended purposes, he was more focused composing a computer code necessary for finding the hacker than on the theological discussion taking place. 

 

“So you don’t buy into heaven?” She wondered. 

 

“No.”

 

“Why?”

 

He tensed as MC leaned over his shoulder to get a better view of what he was typing. She seemed to be purposely trying to distract him. He could feel her breath ghosting across the skin of his neck— _ Too close. _

 

“Can you stop?” He hissed trying to scoot a little closer to the coffee table and away from the woman sitting behind him. “I thought I told you not to bother me!” 

 

MC seemed unfazed and instead tapped a line of code with her finger, “You typed out my name again.”

 

“Ahh!” 

 

The hacker turned around and glared at her. “Is this funny to you?” MC shook her head. “Then why do you keep messing with me? Stop hovering over my shoulder. Stop asking me questions. Stop watching me. Just fucking stop!”

 

“Why are you so angry?”

 

“Because,” he yelled finally standing up and turning to her fully, “you’re not taking this seriously! You just keep sitting there yapping about god-knows-what while I’m trying to find my brother and finish this project for the agency so I don’t get you or me fucking killed! This isn’t some vacation, MC.”

 

“I know that…”

 

“—Do you? Do you really?” 

 

MC frowned, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. “Luciel, you…” she hesitated, looking briefly away, then thinking better of it sighed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“If you mean that, then stop bugging me,” he said retaking his seat, ignoring the pang of guilt he felt in his chest. A thick silence fell over the both of them as he returned to his work. MC scarcely moved, but he could feel her —feel her eyes boring into the back of his head. 

 

How he wanted things to be different in that moment. If only he wasn’t him, if only he was instead someone like Zen or Yoosung, hell even Jumin, he could ask her what it was she was going to say. He wanted so badly to be able to take that annoying woman in his arms and finally shut her up with a kiss. He wanted to be able to lay his head on her lap and listen to her voice as she discussed her ideas on the world. He wanted to be the one she clung to when she was scared. For once he wanted to be the hero and get the girl. 

 

But for him, life didn’t work that way. 

  
_ ‘Heaven,’ _ he thought,  _ ‘is the alternate reality that a version of me gets together with a version of her.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: This is a little something I wrote trying to work out a possible scene for my Reset AU fic. I'll probably try to salvage some of this to be used at a later date. So the MC in this fic was written with Mi-Cha in mind.


End file.
